Down to Earth
by MyDimension
Summary: My take on realistic version of the the Blackrock story using the teencast au and set on Earth. Includes some DuncanxZoey (What even is there ship name like Doey or Duney I dunno but I am using real names due to the whole realistic thing) and a whole bunch of Zoethian, naturally. Rated T for some violence and gore specially near the end. Enjoy! :3
1. A fresh start

***Crawls curiously out of hibernation discovers autumn is upon us and leaps back into action* **

**So its my favourite season which means I'm going to start posting again as unlike most creatures I hibernate during the summer as its to hot for me yet due to wanting to finish trespassers I started hibernation late which is why I'm not coming back till now.**

**Thank you for voting on the pole, at the moment prequel to trespassers is at top so I will start writing that but while I'm doing that you can have this. **

**Will be posting one chapter per week generally near the end of the week and will be posting two this week as a 'I'm back!' sort of thing.**

**This is my take on the blackrock story using the teen cast au with a realistic setting. It starts before the beginning of Blackrock and is told mostly from Zoey's point of view in 3rd person, rated T due to violence and gore near the end. I do not own any of the characters. Pretty short chapter to start of, enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 1 – A fresh start.

A second chance, a fresh start. It's what Zoey wanted, and now she's got it. The only problem is that meant being the new girl all over again. It is very imported to make a good first impression, and she had never been very good at those.

Starting a new school, it was a hard mission, properly the hardest Barry had ever given her, but it was the one she was most determined to make a success. She turned around the corner and the school came into sight.

Mission: Fresh Start - commence.

The school was relatively large for the small sea side town in which it was located. Children were streaming into the building from all direction, sea-gales scanned the area, patrolling for anything edible. The street in front of her only had the occasional vehicle coming down, most of which were delivering children to school. She watched as a car whizzed past her before she crossed the road towards the front entrance. She stopped briefly outside the front door, taking a deep breath, she entered her new school, her fresh start.

She got her timetable at the office and waited on a red cushioned seat, soon a teacher arrived she introduced herself as Mrs Canal before leading the way to her registration class. Along the way she gave a quick introduction to the school, the standard stuff about rules and times. Her registration class was up two floors from set of stairs that were opposite the office.

Mrs Canal took Zoey to the front of the class and introduced her. She stared back at the rows of eyes judging her. There was one free seat next to a girl with long blond, strait hair the teacher told her to take a seat and said that the girl sitting next to her would show her around until she learns her way round the school.

As soon as Mrs Canal left and the teacher at the front of the class, which she know new to be Mrs Sumner, turned back to her computer, the class erupted into conversation. She tried to not think about how much of that conversation is about her, the new girl.

* * *

**As I've said very short chapter but you don't have to wait to long for the next one.**

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think of it, I'll be more than happy to answer any question you have about this or just have chat**

***Grabs warm drinks and cosy jumpers and settles in for a cosy autumn***


	2. good impression

**The second one for the week! after this I will be uploading on a regular once a week bases. :3**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Good impression

"Hi, I'm Hannah." Zoey turned her head to the direction of the voice, it was the girl sitting next to her. Her long blond hair fell across her face and she reached up to tuck it behind her ear so it framed her pale face and sea blue eyes. She spook with confidence and a friendly simile. "H-Hi" Zoey replied putting on a nervous smile. "What do you have first?" Hannah asked.

Zoey reached for her timetable which she had left discarded on the edge of the table, she had to focus on not letting her hands shake. _Be confident, make a good impression,_ she repeated the words in her head, she knew it was vital to the success of her mission.

"Maths, B6" She read of the timetable.

"That's just along the corridor. The classroom numbering is relatively simple," Hannah began, "Classes on the bottom floor begin with G for ground floor, then the next one up is A, then B, then C but don't be tricked D floor is not on top of C floor, it's at the other end of the school, I'll show you when you have a class there. Then they are given a number, 1's closes to the entrance then it climes further away you get."

With that she got up swung her bag over her shoulder and began to the door quickly shoving her timetable into her pocket Zoey went after her. They walked down the corridor before stopping at a door a few classes down. She just opened her mouth to speak when a guy came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder she swag round to face him and snouted, not loud enough to draw unwanted attention but loud enough for him get the picture. "DUNCAN I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" He put his hands up in surrender and took a step back. "Sorry sis, was just wandering if could introduce me seeing as she is in my next class." He smiled at Zoey who was standing next to Hannah facing him. "Duncan this is Zoey, Zoey this is Duncan he's my brother." Looking at them it was obvious to tell that they were related Duncan's hair was basically a shorter version of Hannah's and he had the same blue eyes with a rounder chin.

Zoey was about to reply when someone dashed past her and she fell forwards into Duncan, he grabbed hold of her arms to prevent her from crashing into the ground before helping her back up. Regaining her balance she muttered a word of thanks, nervously shifting her weight form foot to foot. "See ya later Hannah got to get to class." Duncan said leading Zoey into class, Hannah waved her goodbye before disappearing down the corridor, Zoey entered the class after Duncan preparing for her first class of her new school.

The teacher was a jolly looking man who introduced himself as Mr Jack before she went to sit down next to Duncan and the teacher began the lesson. She stared down at the questions in the text book tapping her pencil on the desk, biting her bottom lip trying to make seance of it. "Need any help?" Duncan asked leaning over to her. She looked up from the book, "Don't you have your own work to do?" He gave her a lopsided smile before replying, "Na, finished, so do you want help." Zoey nodded and Duncan began explaining the question.

The double period of Maths went pasted slowly, even with Duncan helping she was finding it difficult to get her head round what she was meant to be doing, just as she was starting to understand what was going on the bell ringed, she packed away her stuff and followed Duncan down the stairs and into a long corridor, of the side of the corridor on either side of the door to the quad where to large area's lined with lockers and filled with benches. The benches were filing up quickly with chattering kids. Duncan led Zoey over to the corner of one of the areas.

She recognized Hannah sitting on one of the benches nest to a guy with dark brown hair and a tall sender figure, across from him was a chubby boy with curly ginger hair. Hannah waved at them as they approached and sat down across form them. "Hey Zoey! This is Lewis," Hannah said, the brown hair guy called Lewis greeted her before Hannah added, "And this is Simon." causing the ginger kid to say a cheery hello.

Soon they were in deep convocation about things like school, each other and the Christmas holidays that was stating in just over a weeks' time. She had perpasly joined so close to the Christmas so if the mission failed she could reconsider whether or not to come back after the holidays but something told her she would be all to ready to return.

Time flew by quickly and soon everyone was on their way to their next class. Zoey looked at her time table and read it out, "I have English next then Art and after lunch I have computing and history." Hannah consulted her time table before replying. "I have art next and there pretty close so I can take you then I'll meet you outside..." Duncan, who had just gathered his things cut her off, "Don't bother. I'm in your Art class Zoey, I have Geography next but I can meet you outside of English and we can go to art together, but Hannah will still take you to English as Geography is on the other side of school." Hannah nodded agreeing with the plan before Duncan picked up his things and left.

She entered English and scanned the class, no one she recognized. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs Barnett and told her to take an empty seat at a table of four. Next to her was a small boy in a dinosaur hoodie, his hood up and eye's to the table he was doodling a dino on his folder. "Hey" She greeted, he turned to look at her. His hood shadowed his face but she could just make out blond hair covering his eye's with dyed green tips, he smiled before turning back to his doodle. The teacher came over and gave her a folder and a text book, she was just writing her name on them when a guy came rushing in sitting opposite her, "Hi Teep," the dino kid looked up and him and gave him the same hello smile as she got. He was just getting his books out when he noticed her, he had dark brown hair which seemed slightly lighter at the front. "Um, Hey I'm Zoey." He smiled at her and replied "Rythian" Just before the teacher began the class.

After class she meet up with Duncan who saw Rythian and Teep rush out behind her shouted at them "Hey Rythian!" Rythian paused slightly before disappearing down the stairs. Duncan turned to her, "You have English with him." He huffed

"What's the matter with him?"

"We don't get on well, talking about not getting along, heads up in Art you can sit next to me as theirs a spare set but on the table next to us is Sips and Sjin, there not the friendliest of people.

Duncan wasn't lying, as soon as she sat down they began shouting at them "Who's your new friend?" and "Hey, why don't you come and sit over here?", ignoring them she listened teacher and talked to Duncan. By the end of the class Zoey had come close to finishing her self portrait as she was packing up Duncan looked over to her work, "Wow, that's good." She smiled nervously before returning the complement. The class came to an end and Duncan took her to the canteen were she got her lunch and went to sit with Hannah, Lewis and Simon.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please tell me what you think of this so far**

**I have a strange feeling that I was meant to go back and correct something before posting but I can't remember what... **

**Peace out :3 **

***Kicks leaves into the air once they land I've vanish***

**(if you follow this story you might get 2 e-mails when this one comes out, sorry about that something went wrong whenI tired to re-name the chapter and it posted another identical chapter I deleted it but you will still get the e-mail)**


	3. Mission complete

**So there's been a bit of a gap between this and the last chapter but there a really good reason!**

**Someone who lives some houses away from me had a fire in their shed and there oil drum caught fire and there was a lot of black smoke that covered like the top of one half of the village luckily the smoke blew the other way from my house but unluckily that the wirer that brought internet and landlines to my house runs directly above the shed and the fire melted the plastic and yea we had not internet for over a week and then school was back and now I'm ill but it should get back to normal now.**

**So have a relative short chapter concluding Zoey's first day at school!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mission complete

The last two periods went past pretty quickly, after history she managed to find her way back to the exit. She was just about to cross the road when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and spun round to see Duncan standing behind her.

"Sorry, to scare you." He said smiling at her.

"It's fine." Zoey crossed the road, Duncan close behind her, she quick walked towards the turning that led down the road into the estate she now lived in. Duncan jogged up to her before stepping into pace at her side, "Where do you live?" He asked.

"Mush street." she replied repositioning her bag strap.

"Oh cool, well my house is that way so if you want we could walk together, I mean, no one else lives this way, well apart from Hannah of course but she does stuff with Lewis after school so, ya, it'll be nice to have someone to walk home with." Duncan said keeping in pace with her as they turned down another street, "Ya, sure."

The rest of the walk home was just them talking, she liked talking to Duncan, he was good at avoiding awkward silences and always made it easy for her to input her opinions and comments. They got to Zoey's house and stopped outside, "It was nice talking to you Duncan." She said,

"The pleasures all mine, and I was wondering if you would not mind me joining you on your walks to and from school?" She giggled at the posh accent he put on as he spoke, she did her best to mimic his posh voice when she replied. "I would be honoured, I need to take my leave now but I will see you tomorrow." Duncan took an over dramatic bow before continuing,

"Adew, my lady I will be here in the morning waiting for you to grace me with your presence so we may walk once more together." She made her way to the front door, just before she went inside she glanced behind her, Duncan was still standing at the end of the path to her house, he waved goodbye as she shut the door.

She stepped inside her house and smiled, maybe it could have gone better, there might have been things that she wished she never said, or times were she could have been more confident and she kept replaying the moment when she fell into Duncan in her head, wishing it hadn't happened. But she had friends, she had people to sit with at lunch and someone to talk to in most of her classes and now someone to walk to and from school with.

After she ran upstairs and dumped her bag she went into the living room where Uncle Barry sat, he looked up at her with a questioning face. She was glade to be able to say, "Mission, successful."

* * *

**yea chapters! see you at the next one *goes back to bed because being ill is hard work***


	4. Snowy Horizon

**So with my luck I've managed to loss all of the chapter i had prepared for this story so I'm going to have to re-write it which is a same but I can hopefully write it better.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Snowy horizon

Her first week at school had been and gone and there were only three days left until school brakes up for Christmas on the Wednesday.

Zoey sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she made her way over to her bedroom window and pulled her curtains open seeding floods of white light inter her room. She blinked out the sun before taking in the view, a smile, one of the biggest she had ever had, crossed her face. She opened her widow and stuck her head out reaching out her arms in attempt go catch the little white flakes that fell from the sky descending slowly, rocking back and forth in the wind. One landed on her hand and she stared at it as much as she could before it melted. It had clearly been snowing over night as a layer of ice covered the horizon the sea just viable over the houses. She was starting to see what Barry meant, today was going to be a good day.

~~ OoOOOoOOOoOooOOooOOooooOO Flash back OoooOOOooOOOoOOOoOOoooooooOOooo ~~

Zoey was around 7 it was late and she was like usually unable to sleep so she and Barry had taken up the chance to sit by the fire and watch Disney movies. She can't remember what they were watching but it had gotten to the part were the princess had open her window and most likely started singing Zoey reached for the controller and paused it repositioning herself so she could look at Barry, "What is it?" he asked staring down at her with a warm smile.

"Why do they always look out of the window?" she asked

"Don't you do it?" Barry said creasing his brow

"No, why would i?"

"It's very important."

"What's so important about it?"

"Well it helps you prepare for the day, helps you remember that there is an amazing world out there with so much to see and do and if you say hello then it cheers your world up."

"I don't get it."

"You will but until then promise me that you'll look out your window and greet the world every morning."

"I promise"

"Pinkie promise." he said holding out his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." She agreed wrapping her tiny pinkie around his.

~~OOOooooOooOoooOOooOOooOoooO End of Flash back OoOOoOOoooOooOOoOOOoOooOoO~~

The smile refusing to leave she got ready for school in record time and with a quick call goodbye she left the house. She was surprised to see Duncan waiting at the end of the path as she was earlier than normal; he was looking of into the distance and was yet to notice her. She closed the door as quietly as possible only letting out the tiniest of clicks. treading carefully she made a trail of foot prints down the path the otherwise untouched snow. She made it to the end unnoticed and grasped Duncan shouting "ITS SNOWING" as the top of her lungs, Duncan swerved round losing his footing and fell over bringing Zoey down with him, landing in a hep on the floor. They burst out in laughter as they attempted to help each other to their feet before bruising down there cloths.

"It is indeed, still having to go to school though" He said after recovering from laughter

"Yea but I want to go to school, which reminds me I know everyone doing things over Christmas but we should totally do something before then, we could go sledging! I've never been sledging before, I'm not sure were the best place to go would be but you know more about that stuff, oh and we could get everyone else to come and…"

"Hey, Zoey." He said stopping her flood of words

"Yes." She said her eyes shining looking at Duncan as they approached the school.

"I know a great place to go sledging." Zoey jumped up with excitement clapping her hands together she noticed Hannah and Lewis standing outside the school grabbing Duncan's hand she pulled him over to them. "Isn't the snow great" She called out as they approached them

"Not as great as you." Duncan said quietly smiling,

"Duncan what did you say to poor Zoey?" Hannah asked noticing Zoey's bright red cheeks; somehow Zoey's cheeks managed to get redder causing her to try to bury her head into her scarf. Duncan gathered a ball of snow and threw it at Hannah Lewis was the first to retaliate seeming to have predicted that snow balls would be needed. Soon an all-out war broke out all sense of sides were lost in a frenzy of flying snow.

Zoey collected the biggest possible snow ball and launched it at Duncan he moved to the side and it flew past him hitting someone who was heading inside they lost their footing and fell face first into the floor. Zoey gasped and ran over she could hear her friends burst out in laughter as well as Hannah trying to tell Lewis that is not funny but failing to keep a straight face. Approaching them she recognised them as Rythian form her English class, "I'm so so sorry she said." Offering to help them up, "I was aiming for someone else and missed," He shock of all her attempts at helping him. "I didn't notice you there are you hurt?" she asked as they stood up and attempted to rid their cloths of snow.

"I'm fine." He said

"If there anything I can do to make it up to you." She said picking his bag up and brushing it down before passing it to him

"Really, it's okay," He said with what she thought was a smile under his scarf, which quickly disappeared with one glance behind her, he quick walked into the school. Duncan came up behind her and they left for class.

For some reason the smile had caught her of guard she had never seen him smile before. English might not be the smileyest of subjects and she hadn't really talked to him but whenever she saw him around school he was never smiling he always had his head down either in a book or at the floor she made a mental note to try and talk to him more before the bell ushered them all inside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :3 I'll try and get at lest one more out before the live streams start I can't be the only one who is more exited for the yogscast Christmas live streams than for Christmas well I don't allow myself to get officially exited before December but still what do you mean I'm already wearing Christmas jumpers I think you'll find it is in fact seasonal. **

**Still I've been watching a ridiculous amount of anime recently so if you have any recommendations I would love to hear them!**

***head of to procrastinate form procrastination***

**(And thank you Krystal-Glass and SpiritedandLoyal for pointing out my errors I've corrected most of them in previous chapter and I've been extra careful with my proofreading this time so tell me if there are still a lot of errors as if there is I'm going to get my friend to beta again so I can put the blame for errors on someone else :3 )****  
**


End file.
